


Vampire Bone Dust

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e01 When She Was Bad, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: An alternate ending to When She Was Bad.





	Vampire Bone Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Cordelia had been kidnapped by demons, hung upside down, rescued by that loser Xander Harris, but the day just kept getting more freaksome by, like, the minute.

Buffy, Miss Likes-to-Fight, was smashing that dead vampire’s bones and crying. Not the happy tears of triumphing over her enemy, either. Crying like a fragile child. And instead of being annoyed by this show of weakness, Cordelia kind of felt bad for her.

Then when Buffy’s hottie boyfriend tried to hug her, she jerked away from him, and rushed into Cordelia’s arms.

Instead of complaining that about the vampire bone dust and grease and god knows what on Buffy’s grimy hands, Cordelia just held her. She said, “It’s ok,” a few times. She thought she heard Buffy say something like “you’re a real friend” but it was hard to hear with all of the sniffling and blubbering that was going on.

Xander stared at them, mouth open in disbelief, and for once, she agreed with him. She couldn’t believe what was happening either. Maybe the vampire bone dust had some mind-altering effects.

Buffy kept sobbing; her friends drew closer. Cordelia knew she could extricate herself and foist the Slayer on someone else. Instead she wrapped her arms tighter around her and said, “C’mon, let’s get you home. It’s been a rough day. You’ll feel better in less filthy clothes.” 

The others looked at her strangely, but Cordelia didn’t care. This weird compassionate streak was all the vampire bone dust’s fault anyway.


End file.
